


Commuter Trains and Alleyways

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wanted to spice up his relationship with Nagisa, and went searching on the internet for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commuter Trains and Alleyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gurgicalcipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurgicalcipher/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my wonderful friend, Gurgicalcipher! This is my first time writing for this particular ship, per her request. I'd like to think that this would be something plausible for Rei to do with his boyfriend. I hope they don't seem too OoC.

The underground metro station was crowded with the workforce heading home for the weekends. Rei shuffled his feet nervously, as he glanced around the station. He knew that Nagisa was going to be on one of these trains. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he read the text he had been sent.

He wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Nagisa would have no clue that he would be on the same train. They had been together now for six months, and were trying to find new ways to spice up their relationship. He had done some research, wanting to keep his boyfriend happy, and one of his searches resulted in some rather interesting things to do while on a commuter train. Not that Nagisa wasn’t happy, but he really wanted to try to do something for him, rather than the other way around. Nagisa was definitely the stronger force in their relationship, but just once, he wanted to see if he could do something to surprise him. And this would be it.

A bell began to chime, announcing the train would be pulling up to the station in a few moments. He saw the familiar head of hair a few people in front of him. Nagisa had yet to see him, which was both exciting and terrifying to Rei. He didn’t want him to be upset, if what he had planned didn’t work. But, if it did work, then it would be that much more sweeter. He hoped it would be the latter, rather than the former. The train pulled into the station, as a wall of people began to exit out of each compartment. Once the rush of people leaving was over, the rush of people moving in began. He pushed his way into the car, keeping himself out of sight from Naigsa.

They were packed in there like sardines. There was hardly any room to breath, let alone move about. But Rei had to, as Nagisa had chosen to stand directly in front of the sliding doors. The trip back towards their destination was three stops, each taking around ten minutes. With how packed it was, Rei had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to get to his boyfriend until the first stop. Going over what he planned on doing, he took a few deep breaths, and mentally prepared himself.

The first stop let off only a handful of people, most commuting back into the country. Rei managed to get closer to Nagisa, carefully staying out of the reflection of the glass. Surprise was key in what he wanted to do, and he had to make sure that his presence remained undetectable. Just like when he tried to keep the Samezuka team away from Haruka at the squid festival, he moved through the throngs of people standing in his way of Nagisa. He could see the back of his head, as he was now turned away from the window. He finally arrived at his destination, standing directly behind him.

Nagisa had placed his bookbag on the floor between his feet, leaving his back open to Rei. Closing his eyes, he hoped he wasn’t going to get a beating for what he was about to do. His hand slipped around Nagisa’s hip, and gently brushed against his groin. The soft point of contact made Rei instantly aroused, the thought of knowing what he was doing was perverse only increased that arousal. He felt Nagisa shift away from him, but had kept his head down, not paying attention to who had just done that to him.

Taking it one step further, Rei let his hand brush against the same spot, and was a bit taken aback by what he felt there. It seemed his plan was working - Nagisa was a bit harder than he was before. He pressed himself against Nagisa’s back, as the person behind him pushed him into him.

“Quit it,” Nagisa spoke low, pushing Rei’s hand away. “I don’t care for perverts like you.”

“I’ll remember that later, Nagisa-kun.” He spoke into Nagisa’s ear, and saw the tension that had been there before quickly disappear.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa whispered, turning his head slightly.

“Don’t turn around,” Rei whispered. His voice did not waver, as he moved his hand back to be against Nagisa’s cock. He palmed him gently, and began to rub the growing bulge with the heel of his hand.

He felt how hard Nagisa was becoming, increasing the pressure of how his hand moved. Slipping a hand under Nagisa’s blazer, he pushed his hand down the front of his pants, shielding their act from the other passengers with his body. He searched around blindly, until he felt the warmth he was seeking, his hand grasping Nagisa’s cock gently.

With the sway of the train, Rei began to pump his hand discreetly. He pressed his body closer to Nagisa’s, as he felt his boyfriend begin to flex in his hand. Nagisa knew how much it turned him on whenever he did that, and to feel it happen, with him doing it on a crowded train was doing wonders for Rei’s hormones. It took all of his effort to not hump Nagisa, as his cock was pushing against the zipper on his khaki pants, begging to have some attention too. A chime played through the compartment, letting the passengers know that the next stop was coming up soon.

“Don’t stop,” Nagisa begged him quietly. Rei had no intention of stopping, finding the act more erotic, knowing people would be moving around them shortly.

The doors of the train opened, as people began to shuffle off. Rei’s hand began to pump Nagisa faster, the lower part of his blazer concealing everything he was doing. If someone had taken a moment to look, they might have seen it move a little, but would hopefully think it was moving because of the people moving around them. Stepping closer to Nagisa, his hand began to move faster, spurned on by the people that were now entering the train.

They took off again, the gentle sway accidentally causing him to grip Nagisa just a little bit tighter. The noise Nagisa had to suppress sent chills down Rei’s spine, as he kept pumping him faster. Now that the train was packed once more, no one took notice of what was going on around them. He rubbed his fingers over the tip of his cock, the pre-cum providing as a natural lubricant for Rei. With the little amount of moisture now on his hand, he began to move it faster, slickening up Nagisa’s cock. They only had a few minutes before they arrived at their intended destination. He didn’t know if he should remind Nagisa that or not, afraid that if he did it would ruin this moment they were having.

Watching Nagisa’s face, he could see his cheeks begin to turn pink, the telltale signs of a flush. Rei’s hand became wet, as Nagisa began to come, the hot warmth of his release coating his hand, as he kept pumping his cock. Rei was more than impressed by the silence that Nagisa was able to maintain, as he was normally very vocal in the bedroom. Only when he began to feel Nagisa start to soften did Rei release the grip of his hand. Taking a step backwards, he pulled his hand out of Nagisa’s pants, and quickly wiped it off with the handkerchief he kept in his pants pocket. The chime rang again, as their train began to pull up into their station.

Rei kept back, as Nagisa walked off the train first. He followed him out, but at a distance. As they made their way up the escalator, Rei lost sight of his boyfriend, but it didn’t matter. He had done what he wanted to do. He brought his hand up to his face, and took a whiff of it. The strong smell of Nagisa’s release was there, making him salivate. He put both hands into his pockets, as he exited the train station, and began to head towards his apartment.

Just as he was rounding the corner to go into his building, he was pulled backwards by someone. His heart began to beat faster, afraid that he was about to get into a fight. Putting his hands up in his face, he warded off any hit that might land on his face. His back connected with the side of the building, as his assailant pushed him into the narrow alley between his complex and the complex next to them.

“Please, I don’t have any money.” Rei kept shielding himself, hating that this was happening, after what he had just done. “I’ve got nothing to give you.”

“But, I’ve got something to give you.” The sound of his boyfriend’s voice made him open his eyes, exhaling softly. “Silly Rei-chan.” Nagisa grinned, as he got down on his knees.

“N-Nagisa-kun! W-What are you doing? We can’t do this here!” He looked down at his boyfriend, as he tried to push his hands away from his waist. “Quit it! We can’t!”

“Oh, but we can, Rei-chan.” Nagisa unbuckled Rei’s belt, and began to pull the zipper on his pants down. “Ah, someone is still hard.” His pink tongue connected with the crown, swirling around the sensitive tip in just the manner that Rei rather enjoyed.

“B-But….we’re outside….” Rei placed his hand on the building, knowing it would do no good to fight his boyfriend. He could try, but he would ultimately fail.

Nagisa pulled down Rei’s boxers, his cock springing out in its newfound freedom. “Are you really going to use that excuse? After what you just did to me?” His dark pink eyes shone with mischief, as his tongue began to lap at the swollen head of Rei’s cock.

“P-Point taken…” Rei moaned low, as his eyes drawn to Nagisa’s tongue.

Flicking his tongue back and forth against the tip, Rei endured the torture that his boyfriend was putting him through. He wanted to feel all of his mouth around his cock, but was beginning to enjoy the teasing Nagisa was administering. The sound of people walking down the block began to grow louder. They were far enough removed from the street that they shouldn’t be seen, but that risk of possibly being caught was somewhat thrilling. As two people walked by, Nagisa chose that moment to pull Rei’s cock into his mouth, and began to suck on it eagerly.

Rei leaned his head back, as he muffled his moan with the back of his hand. He pushed his hips forward, hitting the back of Nagisa’s throat accidentally. He felt the spasm of Nagisa’s throat, and quickly looked down to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Nagisa was looking up at him, with a smirk on his face. Seeing Nagisa’s mouth full with his cock, slipping between his parted lips, was incredible. The sounds of the couple walking slowly faded away, leaving the two of them alone.

He began to buck his hips, pushing himself further into Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa had told him before to just let go, as he was always worried he would be too rough with his boyfriend. This time, he wasn’t going to hold back. If he could do what he did on the train, he could ‘fuck my face’, as Nagisa had begged him to do in the past. He knew he had to stop being as shy as he was, and these giant steps were helping him overcome that. The rapid movement of his hips, pushing against Nagisa’s tongue, and feeling the suction become more increased with every thrust, Rei knew it wouldn’t be long before he would reach his orgasm.

Removing his hand from his mouth, Rei pushed it against Nagisa’s shoulder, steadying himself. He dug his fingers in, giving him a silent warning that he was about to come. The small action made Nagisa begin to suck harder on him, his fingers wrapping around his ball sac gently. With a gentle squeeze on his balls, Rei tossed his head back and groaned low, his orgasm hitting his body hard. After all the tension in the subway car, to being exposed outside, it was such a rush, that Rei didn’t want it to end.

His cock began to soften, as Nagisa slowly lapped up the liquid that was barely coming out of the tip now. Rei choked back a sob, as Nagisa let go of his balls, that part of his body becoming overstimulated. Nagisa began to chuckle softly, as he tucked Rei back into his boxers, pulling his pants up for him. Once he was back to be presentable, Nagisa stood up, and wiped his mouth off.

“So, want me to come upstairs?” Nagisa grinned, as he began to walk out of the alley, and turned the corner towards Rei’s building.

Shaking his head, Rei followed him, a smile on his face. When they got into his apartment, Nagisa walked over to the bed and flopped down.

“Rei-chan, I’m proud of you.” Nagisa laid on his side, while Rei grabbed some water from the fridge.

“What?” Why?” He poured water into two glasses, and walked over to his bed, handing one to Nagisa.

“I thought you were some old pervert on the train!” Nagisa sat up, and drank half the glass in one gulp.

Rei pushed the glasses back up on his nose. “I didn’t want you to know it was me, but when I realized the error, I had to tell you, or else it wouldn’t have worked.”

“Glad you did, because you’re right. I’ve heard about men molesting boys on the train, but it had never happened to me.” Nagisa smiled. He set the glass down, and glomped onto Rei, making him fall backwards on the bed. “That was so exciting!”

“Nagisa-kun!” He admonished his boyfriend. He set the glass down, and hugged his boyfriend. “Do you think it added spice to our relationship?” He was suddenly bashful, the confidence from before leaving him completely.

“Oh, yes, Rei-chan!” Nagisa settled against his chest. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Nagisa-kun.” He rubbed his cheek against the top of Nagisa’s head. “I love you, very much.”

“I love you too, Rei-chan.” Nagisa hummed softly. “Can we do that when we’re going on the train to school next?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei’s cheeks began to burn, the thought of doing what he just did on that train just didn’t seem as thrilling as being in the city.

“What?” Nagisa looked up at him, a smirk on his face. “Can’t blame me for asking, Rei-chan.” He winked.

“What’s next? Have actual penetration sex in public?” Rei couldn’t help but wonder out loud.

“Why, that’s a great idea!”

He groaned, and shook his head. Of course his boyfriend would agree to that. “We’ll see, Nagisa-kun.”

“That’s better than a no.”

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading!


End file.
